La rose ensanglantée
by Manoushka
Summary: Dans un pays ou règne une effroyable dictature qui vise à éradiquer l'homosexualité, Sasuke et Naruto pleurent la mort de leur meilleure amie, Sakura, tuée par la femme qu'elle aimait.. -OS-


**Titre** : La rose ensanglantée

**Disclaime**r : Les personnages appartiennent évidement à Masashi Kishimoto, sinon je crois que je ne glanderai pas à écrire des fanfictions.. xD

**Auteur** : Manoushka pour vous servir !

**Raiting** : T

**Pairing** : SasuNaru, SakuIno

**Notes** : Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction m'a été inspirée du clip '' White robe '' de t.A.T.u. Simplement inspirée, alors si vous vous referez entièrement au clip, vous ne comprendrez rien x) . Je vous met également en garde de l'ambiance '' dure '' et violente de mon histoire. Elle nous immisce au coeur d'un pays totalitaire ou l'homosexualité est bannie, alors les âmes déprimées, soyez sur vos gardes.

* * *

**Bonne lecture !**

**POV** -_SAKURA_-

Par pitié, ne me regarde pas plus longtemps, pas de cette façon.

Je refuse de mourir ainsi; témointe de tes larmes, les yeux clos sur cette image abominable qui ne reflète rien de ce que tu es.

Il est trop tard pour pleurer, trop tard pour être vivante, alors ravale donc ta salive, tes sanglots et tes rêves, le futur ne nous appartiendra jamais.

Tire, et en un coup de feu, condamne le passé.

Sois mon juge, mon exécuteur, le bourreau de mon coeur.

Nous n'avons pas le choix, alors abrège nos songes, détruit moi ce monde de mensonges.

Mais dépeche-toi.. Je ne veux plus souffrir d'avantage, à vivre, mais séparée de toi.

**POV** -_INO_-

Sakura. Crois moi, j'aimerai fermer les yeux sur mon geste, sur ma conduite et sur notre propre tragédie. Mais oser détourner le regard à ce moment là serait comme t'abandonner. Abandonner notre histoire; même si tu en ressens la fin couler en toi, abandonner nos souvenirs, nos tristes existences. Nous.

Je vais tuer celle que j'aime. Celle que j'aimerai toujours.

Je ne pourrais laisser ton corps gîr sur le carrelage froid, sans me retourner, comme si tout ce que j'ai fait était _normal_.

Alors je trouverai le courage de te regarder droit dans les yeux, afin que perdure la seule chose qu'il n'auront jamais put hôter. Par le regard, je sais que tu comprendras.

Tu comprendras que tout ce que je veux que tu emporte avec toi sois ces douces paroles interdites, _'' je t'aime '' _..

Je vais commettre l'irréparable.

C'est impardonnable. Mais je dois rester témointe de cette affrosité que vont commettre mes mains tremblantes. Car je n'ai pas le droit de me comporter comme une victime.. Oh ça non. Moi qui n'ait même pas réussit à envisager l'espoir de nous aimer.. ce droit ne m'appartient pas.

Je n'ai rien d'une battante. Je ne suis pas comme toi Sakura.

Je ne me suis ni battu, encore moins débattu. J'ai laissé notre ciel s'enlaidir, j'ai baissé les armes avant que la guerre commence. J'ai commis le plus gros des blasphèmes, celui de ne pas croire en nous.

Alors je pleure, car le monde me tatoue ta mort sur le coeur.

Pardon Sakura. Pardon d'être si faible.

Ca va être fini. Nous ne nous verrons pas au paradis.

Je t'aime, et je tire.

C'était mon au revoir, visé en plein milieu de ce ventre atrocement trop rond ..

* * *

- ça y'est.

- Elle est morte. Et le bébé aussi.

Deux jeunes hommes s'échangent quelques regards vides, leurs yeux sont éteinds.

Ils se fixent longuement, dans un silence religieux. Puis l'un d'eux pose brutalement ses coudes sur la table et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il ignore le bruit qu'il cause ainsi que les réactions de stupéfaction des clients autour de lui, des automates désabusés trop habitués au rythme monotone de leur vie.

Il ne peut pas faire autrement..

Sa colère et sa tristesse prennent le dessus.

Ses jambes s'agitent, il tremble.

Alors le jeune homme en face de lui agit et pose avec discrétion une main rassurante sur le genoux tremblotant, en faisant très attention à ce que personne ne s'en aperçoive.

Effondré sur la table, Naruto est prit de sanglots, des larmes s'écoulent le long de ses poignets, et lorsqu'il relève la tête pour faire face à son ami, l'autre se fige totalement :

Sasuke n'était pas prêt à découvrir les yeux naturellement pétillants de Naruto soudainement dépourvus de leurs éclats habituels.

Pas contrasté aussi brusquement. Pas avec tant de violence, d'horreur. C'en était criminel.

- Naruto .. tenta-t-il, la gorge nouée, alors que le garçon blond s'effondrait de nouveau sous ses yeux.

Il se mit alors à lui caresser frénétiquement le genoux sur lequel sa main s'était posée, espérant sans doute que le contact physique fasse ressurgir Naruto du monde de songes douloureuses dans lequel il s'était barricadé.

- Sasuke .. Pourquoi Sasuke .. réussit-il enfin à articuler après 5 minutes d'errance mentale.

Sasuke émit un faible soupir, rassuré que le jeune homme soit de nouveau avec lui.

Mais la réalité, aussi terrifiante soit-elle, le rattrappa de nouveau :

Que pouvait-il bien lui répondre alors que lui-même se rendait malade comme un chien , faute de ne pas trouver de réponses ? Comment pouvait-il rassurer quelqu'un d'autre alors que lui même ne comprenait rien et souffrait de ne pas pouvoir éviter l'évidence ?

Cette infernale vérité ..

_'' Sakura est morte pour rien '' _

Cette putain de vicieuse qui prend un malin plaisir à s'accrocher à ses tripes..

_'' Sakura est morte pour rien '' _

Qui le torture sans cesse, jour comme nuit.

Il avait beau tout retourner, il savait très bien qu'il se faisait du mal, il savait pertinement qu'il se détruisait à tout faire pour nier les faits.

Parce que pour la première fois de sa vie, Sasuke était impuissant.

Totalement vulnérable.

En son fort intérieur il continuait à se chercher des mensonges, mais l'image de son reflet actuel était ancré dans son esprit : celle d'un jeune homme aux traits fatigués, refoulant l'animosité de cette société délabrée dans laquelle son amant et lui erraient sans espoir.

L'image d'un garçon epuisé d'ignorer l'injustice.

- Je n'en sais rien. Fut tout ce qu'il réussit bêtement à répondre, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire, rien pour leur interêt actuel, celui de trouver ensemble la force de vivre alors qu'**ELLE**, était morte d'avoir été trop forte.

Sakura .. Haruno Sakura ..

Elle était leur meilleure amie. Leur soeur. Une jeune femme débordant de générosité et de tendresse, qui pour rien au monde n'aurait fait de mal à quelqu'un.

Son seul tort fut de trop aimer. Aimer au delà des frontières, des normes, des règles ...

Sakura était tombée en amour de la fraîche et ravissante Ino. Une femme, millitaire de surcroît.

Un affront que leur tendre nation, actuellement soumise à une effroyable dictature, ne pouvait tolérer.

Du sang. Ils ont fait couler le sang par purification.

Ils ont tué, pour laver le pays.

Mais quelle est donc la logique de cette abominable philosophie ?

Et pourquoi leur avoir fait subir une telle torture ?

Epargner Ino, si c'était de par son tir que Sakura rendait l'âme ..

Pourquoi une machination si tordue ? Tant de haine, de sadisme, de cruauté ..

Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Comment en étaient-ils venus là ?

Tant de questions qui les hantaient, les écorchaient, et restaient en suspend dans leurs esprits perturbés ..

Voilà la raison, l'évènement épouvantable, qui avaient poussé ces deux jeunes hommes à se retrouver dans ce café à s'échanger des regards ou quelque chose à l'intérieur semblait avoir été brisé ..

- Ce.. Ce n'est pas possible.. Elle était jeune.. Elle était si belle .. C'était un ange Sakura .. Elle n'a jamais rien.. rien fait de mal ! rien du tout ..

bégaya le garçon à la tignasse doré, sa tristesse bien apparente sur son visage renforçant d'avantage ses traits enfantins.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Naruto. Ca ne vient pas d'elle mais d'eux et .. Et de côté là, nous ne pouvons rien comprendre.

- Je refuse de comprendre une telle injustice, de toute façon ! Mais et Ino.. qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer.. et nous ? qu'allons nous devenir, nous ?!

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils , indiquant à Naruto qu'il ne devait pas s'exprimer aussi ouvertement en lieu publique. Car les murs ici avaient des oreilles, et rares étaient celles qui ne prenaient pas part au profit de la doctrine gouvernementale. Bien souvent par crainte, soumission, ou tout simplement parce que le lavage de cerveau que subissait le pays portait ses fruits. Qu'importe, le résultat était le même : leur monde était foutu, c'était une fatalité à laquelle ils ne pouvaient échapper. L'amour se faisait lentement anihilé, sa destruction évoluant un peu plus chaque jour.

''On fait surement partis de la dernière génèration à connaître l'amour'' pensèrent-ils au même instant.

C'était pour cette triste pensée qu'ils se cachaient, qu'ils évitaient tout comportement pouvant émettre la puce à l'oreille à n'important qui. Il était inenvisageable qu'ils finissent comme elle.. Comme cette courageuse Sakura.

- Aurons nous des nouvelles d'Ino ? demanda un Naruto fatigué qui laissait son regard se perdre dans les rues fades de sa ville artificielle.

- Probablement pas, non. Répondit séchement Sasuke, sans s'accorder le bénéfice du doute.

- Elle va continuer à les servir hein .. Ces maudits chiens de l'armée..

- A t-elle vraiment le choix ? questionna à son tour Sasuke, dont le regard ténébreux semblait complètement hagard ;comme si l'obscurité de ses yeux se dispersait à la façon d'un brouillard obscur. Après tout, c'est ce pour quoi Sakura s'est sacrifiée.

A ces derniers mots, Naruto frémit. Puis d'une toute petite voix il poursuivit :

- Tu sais, S'uke.. commença-t-il, la voix redevenue tout à coup fragile. Moi, si j'étais à la place d'Ino.. Je prefererais mourir qu'être forcé de vivre comme un automate sans émotions ni sentiments.. Vivre sans toi, comme si c'était normal et que ça ne procurait rien.. Comme si ton absence était normale.. Oh mon Dieu, Sasuke, je prefererais sans doute me suicider des millions de fois, tu sais.

Des perles aqueuses naquirent au recoin de ses deux billes océanes, et sans autres indices prévenants de son abandon, il se laissa choir sur la table. Sa respiration saccadée approuvait bien le niveau de nervosité dans lequel il se situait. Son coeur instable, lui, semblait prisonnier d'un ascenceur machiavèlique.

Naruto était un être sensible, aux richesses intérieures certes puissantes et exceptionnelles, mais qui demeurait un coeur fragilisé. Et il était fatigué, bien trop à bout de toute cette affaire, tout ce chagrin, pour reflechir et agir en toute possession de ses moyens. Sasuke l'avait vu, depuis le début en fait, il savait que son amant ne résisterait pas jusqu'à la fin. Et quelle fin, de toute façon ? ..

Alors le jeune homme brun se leva, saisit Naruto par les épaules, déposa le coût du café sur la table defectueuse, et entraina le garçon à l'extérieur. Le blond se laissa faire, presque inconscient du monde, de la réalité et de l'atmosphère autour de lui. Pourquoi devait-il s'en faire, de toute manière ? Sasuke était près de lui, il sentait sa chaleur. Et c'était tout ce qui pouvait le rassurer.

Sasuke tira son petit ami jusqu'à son appartement, qui n'était qu'à quelques minutes de marche du café, en plein coeur de la cité industrielle. Il trifouilla les poches de Naruto, à la recherche du trousseau de clé qui lui permettrait d'accéder aux escaliers. Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent tout deux à monter les marches en pierres noires, leurs mains se retrouvèrent, et le coeur de Naruto pulsa de nouveau.

Ils atteignirent rapidement l'étage, puis le studio. Sasuke attira Naruto jusqu'au canapé et le contraint à s'asseoir , le garçon s'installa près de celui qu'il aimait, et laissa sa tête basculer sur les cuisses musclées. Sasuke perdit sa main dans la chevelure brillante de Naruto et se laissa aller dans ses caresses. Il avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui il ferait de son mieux pour être attentionné envers Naruto.

- Laisse toi aller, bébé.. Sussura le plus calme, en embrassant le petit blond sur la tempe.

- J'ai tellement peur Sasuke.. Tu comprends n'est-ce pas ? Je ferai tout pour ne jamais être tenu éloigné de toi.

- Je sais Naruto. Nous avons la même lutte..

- Bon sang.. Et pourquoi parler de guerre, de lutte, de bataille .. Hein .. alors qu'on veut juste s'aimer bordel !

- Parfois on est obbligés de se battre pour un peu d'oxygène, Naruto, rétorqua le brun avec sérieux. Ca arrive lorsque les hommes veulent s'approprier la vérité et en font une chimère ..

- La vérité.. Mais on veut juste être libres d'aimer.. balbutia Naruto dans le vide.

- Mais leur mentalité est à l'inverse de nos idéaux. Pour eux, la haine envers les relations dites '' marginales'' est justifiée, et même gratifiée. Tout homosexuel doit être dénoncé puis exterminé. Ils ont renversé la justice.. Il faut que l'on redouble de prudence, Naruto.

- Mais.. C'est faux.. Pourtant c'est faux.. Peut être suis-je le seul à penser ainsi.. Mais n'importe quel amour, même le plus incensé, vaut toujours mieux qu'une haine justifiée ! Putain mais .. L'amour n'est pas si compliqué.. Pourquoi personne n'ouvre les yeux ..

- A toi d'ouvrir les yeux Naruto. Sakura est morte, parce qu'elle assumait son homosexualité. Dehors c'est l'horreur. Dehors c'est trop tard. Si ce n'est par endoctrinement, les gens agissent par crainte. C'est le chaos, alors si on veut preserver notre amour, ce sera avec vigilence.

- On ne peut plus changer le monde hein .. demanda le jeune homme au regard azur, en connaissant pourtant la réponse.

- C'est ce que je te rabache sans cesse, uzuratonkachi. Mais on se battra tout de même. Pour pouvoir continuer à se battre, encore et encore, ensemble, main dans la main.

- C'est tellement triste de devoir en arriver à là.. Souffla Naruto, depité, anéanti par la calomnie de son époque.

- Tu repenses à elle.. Lut Sasuke sans les yeux du blond.

- Et au bébé. Je repense à ce bébé, issu d'un viol. Un viol qu'ils osent interprété comme '' justifié'' ou encore '' mérité '', ces infinis connards ! Putain.. Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.. Et cette brave Sakura.. Prête à tout surmonter, même l'insurmontable, parce que.. Parce que elle.. Et ben elle était pleine d'amour, au point d'en aimer de tout son coeur ce bébé qu'elle était censée haïr. Elle était tout simplement admirable, ma Sakura .. Termina t-il en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

- L'amour est notre seule arme face à la haine, Naruto..

- Ils ne l'enleveront pas. Jamais.

Sasuke marqua un temps de pause. Il aurait aimé y croire un peu plus ..

- Je repense à Ino, aussi, reprit le jeune homme aux épis couleur des blés.

- Elle fait partie de la millice.

- Elle aimait Sakura ..

- Elle l'a tuée. Acheva Sasuke, définitivement sombre à chaque fois qu'Ino était mêlée à la conversation.

- Mais.. Elle était obbligée, tu le sais bien.. Soupira Naruto qui fixait ses pieds. Il y'eut un blanc.

- Hn. Ouais. Pardon. J'avais oublier que dans ce pays on est '' obligés'' de tuer les gens qu'on ose aimer d'un peu trop. Siffla avec douleur l'ébène entre ses dents.

- Si ce n'était pas de sa main, qui sait ce que Sakura aurait subit avant..Je pense qu'Ino a compris le sacrifice de Sakura. C'était leur choix à elles, après tout..

- Parce que y'a pire torture qu'être abbattue par la personne qu'on aime ? répliqua brusquement Sasuke, en qui la colère montait progressivement.

- Ouais. Devoir tuer cette personne à bout portant et de sang froid.

Sasuke se tut de nouveau.

- Sakura était forte, je suis certain qu'elle a été égale à elle même jusqu'à la fin ! expliqua Naruto.

- Mais rien n'est fini, Ino n'est pas morte, elle. On est pas morts, nous.. Emit Sasuke, ne pouvant toutefois pas masquer ses doutes sur le sujet.

- Empechera-tu Ino de la rejoindre ? .. questionna le garçon blond.

- Elle ne le fera pas. Elle l'aurait déjà fait..

- Comme si.. Comme si elle allait se satisfaire de son nouveau grade, de tout ses privilèges.. Alors qu'elle n'a plus personne avec qui les partager.. Tu imagine Sasuke ? Toutes nos félicitations, vous a buté comme une chienne la femme de votre vie, vous méritez haut la main une petite récompense ! Mima le blond avec une ironie qui lui pinçait atrocement le coeur.

- Tu délire Naruto..

- Ouais, j'sais. J'ai trop mal..

Sasuke soupira et cajola tendrement son petit ange .Entre les grands bras pâles et dénudés, le dit petit ange renifla bruyamment et se laissa blottir contre la poitrine vibrante de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et son coeur, son combat ainsi que sa douleur.

Naruto aurait voulu figer le temps et rester ainsi contre Sasuke toute une éternité. Il se contenta pourtant de profiter purement et simplement de ce moment merveilleux, car il le savait, l'espoir valait cher sur cette terre. Qui sait quand ils seront découverts. Peut être qu'on les arrêtera, qu'ils seront séparés par un ignoble mur en béton et qu'ils se saigneront à vouloir le briser. Mais que toute cette determination n'engendra que souffrance sans délivrance. Efforts sans récompenses,fin, chaos. Desespoir éternel.

Peut être que ce jour sera demain.

Peut être que ce jour n'arrivera jamais et qu'ils vivront tout deux jusqu'à la mort, dans la terreur ultime et infinie d'être séparés.

Peut être que d'autres payeront à leur 'entre temps, des agresseurs sans humanités, des agents de la police, des desaxés, violeront des femmes dans l'idée de les délivrer du mal qui font d'elles des femmes qui aiment d'autres femmes. Peut être que pendant des siècles, on qualifiera cet amour de '' malsain '' et qu'on vénerera les vertus de la haine ? Peut être qu'en continuant d'obéir aveuglement, on se retrouvera vide de tout sentiments, et qu'on sera habitué à notre état de pantin vivant ? Que l'amour et la haine ne seront plus que de lointaines légendes..

Et quand ce jour arrivera, il n' y aura plus aucune différence entre la vie et la mort.

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cet O.s vous a plu :)**

** A très bientôt, j'attend vos reviews avec impatience ! **

_Manoushka_


End file.
